A Halloween in Gravity Falls
by Fvckthisreality
Summary: "I still don't understand how you managed to do this to yourself, on Halloween no less!" Ford lectures as he inspects his brother's mouth, running a gloved fingers over one of the pointed fangs.


"I still don't understand how you managed to do this to yourself, on Halloween no less!" Ford lectures as he inspects his brother's mouth, running a gloved fingers over one of the pointed fangs. They're real and so were silver eyes staring back at him with a hint of annoyance in them.

"What I don't understand is why you have your undies in a bunch," Stan adds once his brother takes his hand away to take the gloves off. "You said it yourself that this spell would only last for the night."

"You should know better than to take candy from someone in black robes."

"It's Halloween for Pete's sakes, how was I supposed to know it was bewitched?!"

"I don't know, maybe actually check your candy like the rest of America?" Ford rolls his eyes as he turns his back on Stan to write something down. Stan crosses his arms, he didn't want to deal with his brother's attitude tonight of all nights.

"Come on, point-dexter. It's going to wear off anyway, why not call it a night and come up stairs to watch some scary movies with me?"

"I have to get this done-"

"Can it wait until morning?" Stan argues, "It's Halloween and I want to spend some time with you."

"Then lets get this done while we're still able," Ford says, not even looking up from his writing. "The faster we get this done, the faster we can enjoy the rest of tonight."

"Whatever, sixer." Stan hops off the table Ford has him sitting on, "While you do that, I'm going upstairs to grab something to eat. I'm starving."

"Starving?" Ford repeats, setting his pen down to turn and look at him with concern but also curiousness in his eyes.

"I haven't eaten all today, so yeah." Stan pats his stomach and turns to head towards the elevator.

"Stan," His brother calls for him so Stan stops and looks back over his shoulder. "You're a vampire right now. Regular food isn't going to satisfy you."

"Oh." Stan forgot all about that little detail but brushes it off and shakes his shoulders as he spoke. "So I just need to go outside and just find some poor sucker-"

"Stanley, no." Ford groans, leaning against the table and rubs the bridge of his nose.

"A man's gotta eat, Ford." Stanford knows his brother was just teasing him but if he was really hungry, he had to do something about that.

A starving vampire could be a dangerous one.

"Then I guess it can't be helped," Ford shrugs off his coat and placing it on his work table, then starts rolling up his sweater sleeve.

"What are you doing?"

"Feeding you."

"You kidding..." Stan's eyes flick down to his brother's arm, hearing the vital fluid running through his veins and his stomach growls. "Y-You seriously want me to bite you?"

"I can't have you getting arrested for attacking someone."

"You know I would never really hurt anyone-"

"On purpose, yes but I'm not risking it, Stanley." Ford replies sternly, holding out his arm for him. "Come here."

With a roll of his eyes, the other does as he's asked and walks over to him, grabbing him by his wrist and looks up as his brother again.

"Are you serious?" Stan asks again to make sure he wasn't just pulling his leg.

"I am very serious." Ford nods and gives him a reassuring smile. Stan has to admit, his brother did smell really good this close and his mouth began to water. Normally something like this would have concern the man deeply but he couldn't help but to bring his brother's arm to to his mouth, lips pulling back to bare his fangs.

A set of large ones on top, a smaller set on bottom.

The bite makes Ford flinch but he doesn't pull his arm away, Stan could feel blood beginning to run down his chin and pulls his teeth back to run his tongue across the freshly made wound. He could hear Ford's heart beating quickly in chest and shallow the lump in his throat so Stan flicks his gaze up at him, his brother was watching him intensely.

"Hmm?" Stan pulls back, his tongue running over his sticky lips. "What's wrong?"

'Other than me sucking your blood'.

"Your eyes...seem to glow when you feed, h-how are your senses like hearing and smell?" Ford manages to say, Stan couldn't help but to notice his brother cheeks seem to...be flushed? Oh, Interesting. "Have you noticed any difference, like have they been heighten?

"I've noticed you seem a little warm under the collar there," Stan smiles and watches Ford raise a brow at the comment. "I didn't know you had a thing for being bitten."

"I don't." Ford turns away to hide his red face but Stan pulls him closer by his arm, his face now inches away from his brother's.

"I can hear your heart about ready to burst out of your chest," Stan points out and laughs at the expression on his face. "Or maybe you just really like the idea of a actual supernatural vampire feeding from you?"

"I think it's time for you to shut up, Stanley." Ford mutters as Stan brings his arm back up to his mouth, his tongue runs over to skin to lick up all the missed blood. "And you didn't answer my question."

"Yeah, yeah. I can hear your heart beating and I can really smell your blood.." Stan scoffs and laps at the bite mark, making Ford's breathing hitch at the slight ache. The vampire pulls back from the arm, his free hand reaches up and brushes his brother's neck. He didn't miss the shiver that went up Ford's spine and pulls him close, both hands cupping either side of his neck now. Bitten arm left forgotten by his brother's side as he leans in close and barely brushed his blood stained lips against his twin's, hearing a soft noise escape Ford's throat. "I think I nailed the supernatural fetish on the head."

"Have you had enough?" Ford asks against his mouth, the researcher gathers his focus and pulls his head back to get a good look at his brother. "It seems a vampire bite can also cause...pleasure to whoever's being bitten, I suppose to keep the victim from struggling while the vampires feeding off them."

"Are you really still analyzing this?" Stan asks, narrowing his eyes at him. "Am I really going to have to shove my tongue down your throat to get you to stop thinking for just a moment?"

"Is that what you're trying to do?" Ford laughs softly to himself and wraps his arms around his brother's neck, minding the bleeding one. He supposes...he could indulge in Stan's demands and take a break from the research, there's always different ways to go about getting what he wants.

Sure he's already went about making observations, taking notes and thoughts on the subject. Asking questions and getting somewhat answers from Stan although not all of his questions where answered, there are other ways to get them.

Cool hands on his hips bring the man back from his thoughts and he feels lips on the side of his neck, his breath catching in his throat. Stan nips at the pulse just underneath the skin and feels his brother's heart skip as he brought the other man close to his own body, walking him backwards until Ford feels the table against his back.

"Want to do a experiment?" Stan asks as if reading Stanford's mind and already knowing the answer. Stan lifts his brother and has him sit on the table, his papers scattering to the floor but that was the least of Ford's worries right now. "How about we test this vampire body of mine?"

"I don't know-" Ford feels hands slip under his sweater to rub at his hip bones.

"Come on, sixer. You know I wouldn't hurt you." Stan kisses along his jaw and has him melting against his touches.

"I know you wouldn't, it's just there's so many reasons not to-" A sudden kiss cuts his sentence off, feeling a tongue slip pass his lips into his mouth.. Then taste of copper runs over his tongue and he feels himself moan against Stan's lips, kissing back, eyes closing on their own as his fingers tangle themselves in his brother's hair.

Ford's control of the situation was slipping.

Another shiver runs up Ford's spine as a tongue brushes the roof of his mouth, making him inhale through his nose sharply. There was something different about how Stan was kissing him, never has his brother's kisses ever been so...intense. He could feel the demand and hunger in Stan's actions, feeling his hands lift up his sweater as they brush up by his nipples and back down over his ribs.

Ford opens his eyes to see inhuman ones staring back at him, the way they glowed has him unable to look away. He pants between kisses and feels a nip at his bottom lip, feeling Stan pull him closer to the edge of the table to settle between his thighs.

"Ford." Stan sighs, his cool touch and breath on his brother's skin causes Ford goosebumps.

"Meeting a vampire's stare also seems to paralyze the victim to-"

"Ford." Stan practically growls his name out this time. His hands grabs his hips again and grinds his arousal against his brother's growing one. "Shut up and stop thinking or I'll fuck ya stupid, I swear."

That gets a unexpected reaction from the flustered man, Ford moans softly and pulls Stan back into a kiss. The vampire smiles and returns the action, the beating of his brother's heart fills his ears.

"Please," Ford says between their lips, turning his head to kiss him better. Stan reaches his the front his pants, undoing them and slipping his fingers past the waistband his underwear to touch the heated skin there. "Your hands are so cold."

It wasn't his brother being a nerd this time, it was the truth. Stan could feel that there was no actual heat emitting from his body right now, like an actual living-dead vampire. Ford leans back so Stan braces one of his hands on the back of his warm neck while the other slip further down his pants, cool fingers brushing the growing erection.

"Just to need to warm up this old body of mine," Stan moves his lips down to his jawline, running his tongue over the stubble and nipping at the skin. Ford leans his head back to allow his brother better reach of his neck after pulling his sweater completely off, letting him lick and suck sharply at the skin there. Stan wonders about how many hickies he could leave on his brother before he feels the familiar feeling in the back of his throat; thirst. "Can I bite you again?"

"Just don't be too rough." Ford surprise himself by just being able to speak clearly, he reaches up and snatches Stan's glasses off his face as well as taking his own off too. He sets them aside before turning his attention back to Stan, letting his arms wrap around his brother's neck. "Just remember you're patching me up after this is all done."

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle with ya, I swear." Stan brushes his nose against the side of his brother's neck and hums, sensing that Ford was trying to get his body to relax.

Perhaps he could help with that. Stan kisses and sucks, licks and nips at the certain spots on Ford's neck, leaving the man under him gasping for breath.. Stan smiles, he still had the ability to reduce his brother into a panting mess and he was just getting started.

Stan frees his brother's cock and strokes it, hoping that it'll help relax him. He feels Ford's fingers playing with the hair on the back of his neck and tells him to take a deep breath before pulling back his lips again and sinking his teeth down to the already bruising skin.

This time Ford actually cries out and grabbing a fistful of his hair tightly, unintentionally pulling Stan closer. His body shakes underneath him so Stan runs a comforting hand up and down Ford's back as he withdrawals his fangs, sucking on the blood that began seeping out.

"That actually hurt, Stanley." Ford says sternly against his hair, he could only imagine the angry look on his brother face right now. Stan mutters his apologies and strokes Ford's hard on, feeling his own tenting in his pants. "Pain in the neck."

"Are we doing jokes now?" Stan asks, leaning back to unbutton his own pants and frees himself.

"I'm amazed vampires can still get it up," Ford comments, watching the him rub himself with a raised brow. The man brings his six-fingered hand up to touch the spot where Stanley had just bite him, it stung a bit but it didn't hurt too much either. Just left a dull ache. "You didn't have to bite so hard.."

"I'll take care of ya," Stan replies, leaning against him again and bringing his brother into another messy kiss. The taste of his own blood on his lips makes Ford feel a little woozy but it doesn't stop him from kissing him back and reaches up to hold Stan's face, licking the coppery taste away to taste him.

Stan leans him back enough to where his back was against the tabletop, kissing down his chest, licking old scars and smearing blood cross his skin. He stops at his chest and takes a perky nipple into his mouth and sucks, pulling back to blow on them before running his tongue over it.

"Stan-" Ford lays his head back, letting his hands grab his brother's hair and moans sweet noises. Stan lets his fangs gently scratch at the sensitive nub and flicks his eyes up to look at his brother, he was slowly falling apart.

Good.

"So do you think I could use blood as a lubricant?" Stan asks.

"Lets not," Ford shakes his head and touches his neck. "I'm already feeling light headed and that's really unsanitary."

"Like we're not already being unsanitary," Stan comments, rolling his eyes at him. "Here I thought we doing a little blood play."

"I have lube," Ford tells him, rubbing the back of his brother's head fondly.. "I did have something planned for us to do tonight but then...this whole thing happened. It's over on the bed, under the pillow."

Stan smiles up at him and leans up to give him a quick kiss before leaving to retrieve the lube. He walks over to the bed and notices a bag of goodies, he opens the bag to look inside. It was mostly candy, probably for him since Ford didn't eat much sweets himself but there's also whip cream and...wait, are those fake ears?

"Ford, did you really get fake cat ears?" Stan asks, looking over to his brother who was still laying down on the table.

"I thought you would like them..." Ford shakes his shoulders and looks away. "I thought I would wear them for you tonight."

"Like, durning sex?" He asks, picking them up to admiring the little accessory; Ford would look really cute in these. He grabs the lube and brings both items back over to him and puts the cat ears on his brother's head. "Awe, you would look precious if you weren't covered in your own blood."

"Quit your taunting and fuck me before I loose my patience." Ford lightly warns, leaning up to pull his brother back down with him.

"It would have be a lot funnier if you got a priest costume instead of a cat-" A sudden hand to the face cuts Stan off, he peeks through his brother's fingers to see Ford staring at him with a look of annoyance.

"Shut up, idiot." Ford laughs when a tongue licks his hand so he pulls it away. Stan uses the lube and coats his fingers, lifting one of Ford's legs over his shoulder to ease one of his fingers inside. Moving his finger around until Ford relaxes enough to add another, earning a sigh from him and curls his fingers; letting his nails run over his prostate. "STANLEY!"

"Hmm?" Stan casually pulls his two fingers out to thrust three of them back in, watching his brother writhe under him. He loves this, watching Ford come apart and go crazy because of him. Ford pants, grabbing his own hair and moaning his name. "See, isn't this more fun than writing in that journal of yours all night?"

"Yes." Ford nods his head, his chest heaving before leaning up on his elbows to watch. Stan leans down and sucks the head of Ford's cock, taking him into his mouth and suck while he preps him. "Stanley, you're going to kill me." Stan only replies with a chuckle and takes him deeper down his throat, Ford makes a noise of frustration. "Are you going to let me do anything?"

"Nuh-uh." Stan smiles, keeping his brother in place and lets his fangs scrap along his brother's cock.

"Oh my gosh," Ford's head falls back and lets his hands find Stan's hair again, massaging his scalp. Normally Stan was never this dominate durning sex, they both took care of each other and took turns touching one another; maybe another vampire trait?

Stan pulls back and withdrawals his fingers, taking the lube and rubbing some over his erection and pressing the head against his entrance.

"You ready?" He asks, watching his brother nod and eases inside him. Stan hears his brother's breathing hitch in the back of his throat and presses in until he bottoms out.

"Oh..." Ford lets out the breath he's been holding and grabs Stan's shoulders, his heart beats speeding up. Stan lifts his legs up over his hips and lets Ford wrap them around him before leaning over him and runs his hand up over his belly.

"I won't move until you're ready, alright sixer?" Stan tells him and leaning down to kiss him, which Ford is happy to return. Ford sucks on his bottom lip and parts his own when Stan lets his tongue slip past them, sucking on it.. Stan cups his face as he devours his brother's mouth, his thumbs stroking his jaws and brushes his tongue against his brother's.

"Hmm..." Ford pats his shoulder to get him to pull back and whispers against his lips. "Lee, you can move now."

Stan pulls his hands off Ford's face, his silver eyes not breaking contact with his brother's and braces himself on his arms to move his hips, his body moving against the other's. Ford parts his lips and softly moans, wrapping his arms around Stan's neck and pulls him down into another heated kiss. Stan hums and wraps his arms around his brother's body, holding him tightly; his pace growing faster.

Pulling away from his brother's lips, Stan brings his attention back to the blood that was beginning to dry on Ford's neck and runs his tongue over it. Ford lets out a sigh, laying his head back down and enjoying the feeling of his tongue against his skin. He moves his hips to meet Stan's thrusts and moans his name, hands running up into his hair and down to his back.

Ford didn't know where he wanted his hands, he just wants to touch his brother; everywhere. The table legs shakes underneath them, creaking loudly against their movements as Stan lifts him off the table with strength Ford knew he didn't normally have and carries him over to the bed.

The cat ears being left behind on the table.

"I felt like that thing was going to collapse at any moment," Stan mutters against his mouth, settling in between his legs again. Ford hums and brings him back down to kiss him, kicking the bag he had on the bed in the process. Stan takes his brother's hands and holds them down to the mattress, his eyes lighting up as he kissing back down to his bloody neck.

"Don't bite me again," Ford tells him firmly as Stan starts to move again, thrusting more deeply. "Stanley-!"

Stan growls against his throat which makes Ford tense up for a second out of fear that if he moved, Stan would bit down on his jugular but he doesn't, Stan wouldn't hurt him, instead the vampire just fucks him at a brutal pace; leaving him screaming his brother's name in intense pleasure.

The bed creaks under them, the frame hits the wall as his brother fucks him thoroughly against the mattress. Ford could barely keep up with Stanley's pace, all he could do was lay there and take it. His pinned hands ball up into fists as he leans his head down to look at him, watching Stan move against him.

"Stanley!" Ford calls out again, coming undone and releases between them by Stan's sheer aggression in his movements. His back arches and presses up against the other, tugging on Stan hold as he practically tries to curl up on himself before collapsing back on the bed. His eyes rolls back and his thoughts began reeling, his mind going blank for only a few moments.

Stanford? His focus was blurry but he hears his name being called.

"Stanford?" He hears his brother say, noticing that his brother had stop moving. There's concern in his voice and a hand on his face, patting it gently. Ford opens his eyes to meet his brother's, taking a sharp breath through his nose. "You passed out for a second there."

Oh.

"I'm fine." Ford tells him, his throats was killing him so he shallows to try to soothe the burn. "You don't have to stop, just...a bit slower this time.."

Stan chuckles and leans up, brushing his hair back and placing a tender kiss on his forehead.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what came over me." Stan says, looking guilty. "I just suddenly felt like...I dunno."

"Stan, you're fine. It's just effects of the spell, it'll wear off." Ford replies, patting his brother's shoulder with his now free but shaky hand. "Besides, I just blissed out. Fucked me stupid just like you said you were going to do."

"If it's all the same to you, I think I'll just finish a different way." Stan tells him, pulling out and taking himself in the palm of his hand.

"Do you want me to-"

"I think you should just lay back and rest, you look absolutely drained." Stan does straddle his brother hips and starts stroking himself above his chest. Ford lets his hand run up and rest up on his thighs, whispering words of encouragement. Stan pants softly and says Ford's name, his head lulls back and his lips part, showing off those fangs of his. His breathing changes and his hand speeds up, twisting the head as his groans came out more desperate and chokes, his hips jerking and suddenly coming over his brother's chest.

Ford watches Stan lean over him, gathering his wits so he runs his hand up his sides comfortingly and forces himself to lean up which what energy he had left to press a kiss against those parted lips.

"Don't pass out, you still need to patch me up." Ford tells him, feeling the aches all over his body. He pats his shoulder as he lays back down. "After that we can go upstairs and watch those movies you were wanting to watch."

"Sounds like a plan," Stan says, siting back up and running a hand through his hair. He needs a drink, a alcoholic one.

A couple of moments later, both of the Pines twins were upstairs in front of the tv. Stan lets his patched up brother sit in the lazy chair with a blanket wrap around him to keep him warm while he takes one of the chairs from the kitchen to sit on. Stan hands his brother a bowl of candy he had out for trick or treaters and tells him, it's probably best for him to eat something.

Ford takes the bowl from him with a mutter and notices that his brother's hand is warm again, he looks up at Stanley's eyes and they were back to their natural color.

"How do you feel?" He could help but to asks, having his brother open his mouth to see that those fangs were gone.

"I feel old, crummy and exhausted now shut up and watch the movie." Stan says, leaning back and takes a drink.

"Stan," Ford smiles at his brother then looks down to the bowl of candy in his lap, thinking again before looking back up to him. "Happy Halloween."

Stan returns the smile and sets his drink down, it was their first Halloween together since Ford came back out of the portal and even though it had its down; like Stan stupidly turning himself into a blood sucking vampire, it turned out great.

Only in Gravity Falls, Stan thinks to himself.


End file.
